A Little Date
by CookieziChan
Summary: Add takes Ara outside and brings her places, in the end they go to a carnival in which they possibly slowly fall in love?


"Huh…?" Ara yawned, she awoke to the constant sound of her doorbell. She slowly walked herself downstairs and out of her room. What she found was when she opened her front door was Add looking really angry at her.

"Oi Ara!" Add wove his hand in front of Ara when Ara had opened the door. "What the hell, Ara? Did you not hear me ring your doorbell for like 15 fucking minutes?"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Ara distressingly apologized and continued to repeat her apologies when Add started to yell at her. "I was taking a n-nap!"

"Never mind that I've been ringing your damn doorbell for 15 minutes straight, just follow me!" Add quickly took ahold of Ara's wrist and started to drag her away from the safety of her home. Add kept bringing her around the whole town, from the fountain located in the town commons which was glowing in the dark of the night, to the bridge to watch the nearby trains go past them in a blur and hear them slowly become silent until they faded into the night. Both Ara and Add went everywhere with Add occasionally asking where Ara wanted to go.

"W-Wait Add!" Ara panted being breathless from all the running and walking around the entire town.

"…"

"Huh…?"

30 minutes later both Ara and Add were at the small nearby carnival. The colors would glow into the dark night sky, lighting it up with colors of blue, red, yellow, etc. Not only did the amusement park glow wonderfully, the children, parents, strangers, and couples who were laughing about, they too were glowing with love and happiness. They were all so happy and enjoying their time. Ara gleamed with a ray of happiness at this sight.

Add stopped dragging Ara around because this time it was Ara who was dragging him around by the hand. They often stopped to watch people play the carnival games. Ara had participated in one of the shooting games, but kept missing. Add on the other hand played the games almost flawlessly.

"Haha! I'm not like those weaklings, I'm too good at this stuff!" Add would brag every time he won one of the games.

"Stop being such a cocky person…" Ara complained every time he would say that.

Add would reply "Hah? You're just jealous of my skills, right Ara?"

"Yeah right…"

Soon because of Add, they won all sorts of prizes such as small teddy bears, candy, and key chains. Add was interested in one of the key chains, he called it a dynamo.

"Hey Ara, let's go on that ferris wheel?" Add pointed towards the huge rotating ferris wheel in the middle of the carnival. Ara at first disagreed, she was slightly afraid of them, but then Add forcefully dragged her there while he laughed at her for being afraid of something that's not that much to him.

The moment they got to the top, Ara forgot about that fear and overviewed the small town they lived in. It was breathtaking, little dots of lights were all over the town, the trains came and left slowly leaving trails of sound, while down below the ferris wheel were people who were laughing joyfully, and the stars, they were glowing so brightly into the night sky next to the moon.

Ara smiled at this sight. Add murmured something under his breath, but Ara didn't quite catch it as she was busy at looking at the view from above. She thought she heard "I… …. you a lot" and decided to ignore it.

Add watched Ara be dazed by the view from the ferris wheel. He remembered the whole day he was the one being put into a trance by her. He fell in love with her every moment he looked at her. She was so beautiful, being amazed and happy at what she was seeing. It was adorable to him, how Ara was so cute. He didn't care if she didn't hear his "I love you a lot" as long as she was happy and enjoying her time.

She snapped out of her daydream and turned around to look at Add. He was staring at her with some sort of adoration in his eyes. It immediately vanished the moment he noticed Ara was staring right back at him.

"I-I think we should get going soon…" Add muttered "I don't want to be up too late at night don't get me wrong…"

He dropped her off at her house while holding out a small dynamo key chain for her. The boy said goodbye to her when he put it in her hands and shoved her into her own house, shutting her door for her.

That moment Ara realized…

_Did Add just take me on a date?_

* * *

><p>So this really isn't one of my fav ships, but I wrote this for a friend. O ya did I like mention this is the first fic I'm posting here?<p>

BUT I NEED YOUR CRITICISM ON THIS


End file.
